link's love
by coolgamer
Summary: Link begins to miss Ganon after defeating him two months ago. What happens when Ganon all of a sudden reappears?
1. End of the Battle

**Hey guys! Here is the first rewritten chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

**~End of the Battle~**

Link sighed, finally glad to be done with the battle, though a part of him felt saddened by the thought of defeating Ganondorf. He blinked as he heard footsteps crunch along the gravel as they made their way towards him. He turned his head, blue eyes locking onto the approaching form of Princess Zelda.

Link straightened up as she stopped next to him, looking at the fallen beast known as Ganon. Her eyes were sad as she stepped forward and a light surrounded them. As Link looked around he realized they were in a completely different place then they were before. All around them was what seemed to be endless blue skies. He looked at Zelda who smiled at him sadly as she turned to him fully.

"The sages and I have sent Ganondorf to the sacred realm to be tried for his actions," She spoke as she looked Link over.

Link just watched her waiting for what else she had to say. She had definitely changed from the young child he had met seven years ago. Her blonde hair reached to the mid of her back and was tied back just at the top. Her dress was similar to the one she wore as a child except it had no sleeves, just straps and on the shoulders were gold shoulder armor. She had definitely grown into a very beautiful woman, though Link found no romantic interest in her.

"It is time for you to return to your time, you have two choices. The first is that I can simply return you to your time, nothing changed. Or I could return you to before this all happened, and you will need to warn me about Ganondorf before it's too late."

Link looked at her, "What will happen in those timelines?"

"Well in the one where you warn me, everything that has happened so far will never occur. You'll never be the hero you are now. In the other timeline, your deeds will be remembered, but you'll still be a child."

"What if I do not want to return to either timeline?" Link asked.

Zelda looked at the hero in shock, "What are you proposing?"

"I want to stay here, in this timeline."

"Link this isn't just an excuse for being remembered as a hero is it?" Zelda asked, worried that may be the reason.

Link shook his head, "Not at all. I just can't bear the thought of leaving this time now. There's so much that needs to be fixed, besides is it really okay to just turn my back on all of this and continue my life as a child? I want to help make this country great again, I don't want to return to my sheltered life. Even though everyone will remember my deeds I don't want to think that I'd have to live my childhood over again, without anyone I've known beforehand."

The princess watched him, "What do you mean Link?"

"Saria was my childhood friend, I accepted her as a sage but I don't know what my childhood could be like, but I don't want all that's happened to be forgotten. The other sages and I have gone through so much, not everyone is going to be able to go back in time like I will be able to, so why not just stay in this time and help."

Zelda watched the young hero carefully, trying to decide if this was really what he wanted. She walked over to him and carefully took one of his hands in her own. Her blue eyes locked with him as she searched his eyes to see if what he said was the truth. Link did not look away or even move, waiting for her decision.

"Is this really what you wish?"

Link nodded, "Yes."

"Then so be it. I will accept that as your choice, it is only right you should have your ability to choose your fate."

Link bowed his head to her, "Thank you, my princess."

"I will need my ocarina returned to me though, if you could."

Link nodded and pulled the instrument carefully out of his bag and handed the delicate item to the princess. Zelda took it and smiled before the world around them began to fade away. It wasn't long till Link noticed they were back at the castle, still ruined from the battle.

"We better get the citizens back from Kakariko Village, I'm sure a lot of places need to be freed from Ganondrof's clutches," Zelda stated.

"I will get to work on ridding the city of monsters," Link stated as he turned to head for the city.

"Very well, but you cannot do it along."

Link turned to her and watched as she whistled suddenly, his eyes showing his confusion. A puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere and from the smoke Sheik appeared. Link's eyes widened as he saw the male Sheikah, before looking to Zelda. He had thought they were the same person when Zelda had showed herself to him.

"When I ran from Ganondorf all those years ago, Impa took me to a secluded hiding place where Sheik a young Sheikah resided in hiding as a survivor of the Sheikah tribe. There Sheik watched over me along with Impa, before Impa began going after Ganondorf's forced. Sheik then began his plan of invading Ganondorf's forces from the inside so as to be able to get closer to you. I taught Sheik all the songs for the temples so he could help you on your quest. When you completed the last temple I snuck out disguised as Sheik to meet you personally, I was careless though and was captured," Zelda explained.

"It was very reckless of you, I told you to stay hidden so that you were safe," Sheik scolded.

Zelda just looked at him, "I felt I needed to finally get out and help Link myself. It felt wrong to constantly hide."

Sheik only sighed, "Fine…anyways lets go take those monsters down."

Link nodded and Sheik followed him as they began to make their way down the path. Zelda smiled as she watched them, before following them down the trail, making her way directly to the Great Fairy's fountain to ask for help in getting rid of the lava, and making the place at least somewhat more inhabitable.

**~End Ch. 1~**

**I hope you all liked this chapter!**


	2. NOTICE VERY IMPORTANT

**Well hi guys. To start off I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! Sadly writer's block and then trying to make the story as authentic as possible was tough. **

**Not only that but I've been trying to get an idea of where I wanted to take this story, since between the time I first wrote this and the time I meant to take it back up, my writing style had changed vastly. Therefore I felt the story needed a bit of tweaking which brought on a bigger problem. What to do with the story?**

**Well…it was simple enough at first when I talked the idea out with a friend, then college happened. Though when the 3DS version of Ocarina of Time was released I figured maybe a play through would help me understand what to do. It helped a bit till I began having time line problems. **

**The story when I refigured it was supposed to head towards Twilight Princess…but that being set 100 years or so after Ocarina of Time…yeah the time line didn't fit. So I was stuck, then Skyward Sword arrived.**

**Oh boy, don't get me started on all the problems introduced with that, along with the official time line making an appearance. So with Skyward Sword I now had a potentially new enemy to add and even better story material. I just needed to figure the pieces out, after all the timelines didn't add up to my story.**

**The first timeline deals with if Link dies, the second where he tells Zelda of the danger as a child, and the third where everyone remembers him as a hero when he becomes a child. Well obviously I can't have a ten year old Link with Ganondorf can I? So talk about confusing!**

**Well I'm here to give you guys some good news! The story is going to be continued; in fact I plan to rewrite the first chapter tomorrow. I have all the sources I need now, including a copy of the Hyrule Historia. **

**So let me give you a quick summary of what the story is going to be like.**

**Summary:**

**Link after defeating Ganon and sealing Ganondorf for good, decides to stay in the current timeline to help fix what damages had been done. A while after the final battle Link, Zelda, and Sheik are called upon by the sages to discuss something to do with Ganondorf. They have discovered that he was being controlled by an evil being of tremendous power. The sages and Zelda use their powers to rid this evil from Ganondorf, now good Ganondorf vows to make up for what happened the best he can. Though they do not realize that by releasing the evil they have caused an evil bigger problem for the land of Hyrule till a stranger arrives, wearing similar green clothes to Link and wielding a near perfect copy of the Master Sword. **

**So that's the basic summary of the new idea. Now thanks to this new idea there are three characters that are introduced along with it. All these characters were created amidst the first potential rewrite, and were given their names for various reasons.**

**It was decided that each of the new characters would be named after someone important in the different times. **

**Characters:**

**Saria: The mysterious youth who appears to Link and the others wielding the near perfect Master Sword copy. A young half-Hylian girl who causes Link to be interested in the many mysterious that surround her.**

**Saria IS NOT a love interest for Link. She interests him by the fact that she wears similar Kokiri garb, has a copy of the Master Sword, and shares the name of his best friend. **

**Colin: A young half-Hylian friend of Saria who acts as her partner during her journey. He stays fairly distant from the others but has a strange interest in Malon, and the others question his possible Sheikah heritage?**

**Tetra: A young Hylian boy who is at first only briefly mentioned, being the leader of their youth's group. He currently resides in their hometown, waiting for them to arrive back as he helps to protect the people from the evil that was unleashed.**

**Saria is named after the sage Saria, Colin after Colin from Twilight Princess, and Tetra after Zelda's pirate alias. **

**Colin and Tetra were set pretty early also, with various things changing. Saria's part in the story changed the most out of all of them. **

**Points to whoever guesses who they may very well be in the story. **

**So tomorrow I will begin writing the chapter, I hope you guys all look forward to seeing Link and the others again in a brand new adventure, and I hope you look forward to knowing more about Saria and her friends as well as their part in the story. **

**~Coolgamer**

**Reviewer's corner: **

**tails doll curse: Sorry I haven't updated in forever!**

**ShadowWolfFang8: Sorry it's taken so long!**


End file.
